


Hippy Hippy Shakedown

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - FBI, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester UST, Closeted Dean, End!Verse Cas, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, FBI Agent Sam Winchester, Humor, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Marijuana, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Castiel, Ridiculous, Rimming, Sam Ships It, Shameless Smut, but not really, he does drugs at any rate, implied naked sabriel butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the fic prompt: "cas is basically end!verse cas without the depression and pills, but with the free love and hippyness and pot smoking. he’s a psychic and dean’s fbi and he comes to cas for help with an investigation at sam’s insistence and cas keeps getting uncomfortable because he can tell dean is hot for him, but also that he’s not yet come to terms with his bisexuality."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mahbbys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/gifts).



> This was originally written for mahbbys birthday and is now being posted to celebrate my new book!

Cas rolled a fat joint, lit it and took a deep drag. He didn’t have any appointments today, so he figured it was a good time to indulge in nature’s memory-blocker. He’d had too many weird visions lately. Too much bad juju going on in his head. He hadn’t had sex in months, either. Neither of those things made for a happy Cas.

He was halfway through the joint – and halfway out in a bubble in space – when he heard the front door jingle.

“Shit,” he said out loud to himself. “I would have sworn I locked the door.” In a sudden flash, he saw badges and guns. “Fuck. The Feds? Today? Dammit.”

He put out the pot and hid it, then turned on the fan he kept for the purpose of removing smoke quickly. Then he took a deep breath and stepped through into the front part of the old house he worked and slept out of. Standing just inside the door are two very attractive men in suits.

One is much taller and Cas’ vision tells him also younger and more comfortable in his own skin. The other is breathtakingly beautiful. So beautiful it almost physically pains Cas in his current condition.

“May I help you gentlemen?” he asks in a rough voice, made deeper than normal by the smoke.

The better-looking one turns gorgeous jade green eyes in his direction and Cas gets an overwhelming sense of attraction that isn’t originating from himself. It is coming from the green-eyed man and directed at Cas. Then he also gets a flood of guilt and shame that most definitely is not his own. Cas can’t remember the last time he felt either of those emotions.

“Uh, yeah, Mr. –“

“Just call me Cas.”

“All right,” the green-eyed man says, thrown a bit. Cas doesn’t even need his abilities to see that. “Um, we’re here to see if you can help us with some recent deaths.”

Cas frowns, his pot-soaked brain not quite able to make sense of the man’s words. The attraction between them was overwhelming the other man on many levels and it was clouding Cas’ brain almost as much as it was his own. He hadn’t introduced himself as FBI, so Cas started there.

“I’ve never been approached by the FBI before. What made you come to me?”

It was the taller man who spoke this time. “Uh, a friend of mine came to you last year and you helped her quite a lot. She insisted you were the real deal.”

The green-eyed man squinted at him and asked, “How’d you know we were FBI?”

Cas rolled his eyes. In a gesture he’d learned years before from his shortest brother, he made a swirling motion around his face with one finger. “Uh, psychic, remember?” The pot made it seem as if he could actually see the sarcasm drip from his own lips. He licked them and watched as the green-eyed man’s eyes tracked the movement. Then the man was awash with yet more shame.

Cas sat down on one of the large chairs, leaning back and getting comfortable. “Look, how about you two introduce yourselves properly. I can’t keep thinking of you as Green Eyes and the Tall One.”

The Tall One said, “Well, I’m Sam and Green Eyes here is my partner, Dean.” He smirked and Cas answered it.

“And your brother?” Cas asked as the flash came to him.

“Uh, yeah, actually. So, are you willing to help us?”

Cas looked at Sam a minute and then felt Dean’s eyes on him and shifted his gaze. The green eyes went wide and shifted away. Dean cleared his throat and Cas was once more floating in secondhand guilt. Cas turned back to Sam.

“I’m sorry – Sam, was it?” Sam nodded. “I’m afraid before we can go further, I need to speak with your brother privately, all right?” He stood up and gestured at Dean. “It’s about a matter unrelated to the case,” he told Sam.

“Uh,” Dean stuttered, but Sam waved him forward in an impatient gesture.

“Come along, Dean. I rarely bite,” Cas told him, walking back to the room where he’d been smoking.

Finally, Dean followed him and Cas kept walking, until they were in the back of the house, in Cas’ private den. He gestured toward a small sofa and Dean sat. Cas sat down right beside him and he felt the man flinch both physically and mentally.

“Ok, so you’re bisexual, but you’re not out, is that about right?” Cas asked, bluntly.

“What? No, I don’t –“

“ _Psychic_ ,” Cas repeated irritably. “Look, you’re hot for me and that’s fine. It’s reciprocal, just FYI, but the guilt you’re feeling over it? That’s distracting as hell.” When Dean said nothing, Cas continued. “I get it, your brother doesn’t know and you’re scared. Trust me when I tell you he doesn’t care.”

“How – I don’t mean _how_ , I got the psychic part, I just mean what tells you he wouldn’t care?” Dean asked, which Cas thought was as close to a confession as he’d gotten so far.

“Well, for starters, he thinks I’m pretty, too, just more in an aesthetic way – I’m not his type, apparently.” Cas tilted his head in contemplation. “I think he might be into my brother Gabriel, though,” he said, half to himself.

“Could we focus?” Dean said sharply.

“Oh, right, sorry. The second reason is because he already knows you aren’t as straight as you’d like to be. He’s seen you checking out more than one male ass. He wishes you’d just tell him, but he’s scared to ask because he doesn’t want to force-out you.”

“Isn’t that exactly what _you’re_ doing?” Dean asked angrily, then he sighed heavily and seemed to deflate. “I’m just…I’m curious, is all. I don’t…I’m not even sure if I actually like guys or if I just think they’re nice to look at. I’ve always liked girls a lot, so I could just stick with that, right?”

“You could,” Cas acknowledged. “Or I could kiss you right now and you could know for sure if it’s just an appreciation of beauty or if you’re really hot for the male form. You could also tick ‘kissed a dude’ off the old list, even if you wanted to stop there,” Cas threw in as an added incentive.

When Dean didn’t answer immediately, instead choosing to stare at Cas with wide eyes that were half aroused and half terrified, Cas inched closer. “If you don’t want this,” he whispered, “Then you need to stop me. Otherwise,” he said, only a hair’s breadth from Dean’s lips, “My tongue is about to sweep through your mouth and make me forget where we are for a minute.” His voice was barely audible.

Dean didn’t push him away, so Cas closed the gap between them. When their lips met, Cas’ entire brain seemed to light up with sight and sound. He felt his attraction for Dean, Dean’s attraction for him and the actual sensations from both sides. It was more than overwhelming, but it was also glorious. He was almost sorry he had the pot dulling his senses.

As promised, his tongue swept through Dean’s mouth, tasting coffee and mint gum and feeling the unique texture of Dean’s taste buds rasping against his own. Dean responded after a second or so passed, licking back at Cas with as much enthusiasm as Cas was showing – and that was a tall order to fill because Cas was loving every second of this.

With every extra second the kiss lasted, Dean’s confidence in it grew. He was a good kisser, and little by little, Cas could tell the “kissing a guy” part of it left his brain and allowed him to do what he did third best. The second was flirting and the first was fucking and, dammit, Cas wanted to experience them all.

He made a needy moan in his throat and Dean broke the kiss. Then he grabbed Cas by the hand and dragged him back to the front of the house. Cas was too jumbled up by the kiss to get a read on what Dean was thinking or feeling, so his words were a surprise when he addressed his brother.  


“Sam, we gotta go. I’m gay. Or bi. Or whatever. I like him, anyway,” Dean said, gesturing vaguely with the hand that was still holding Cas’ own.

“Uh. Ok?” Sam said, obviously trying to switch gears. “But why does that mean we have to leave?”

“I think it’s conflict of interest if I bang our psychic, Sammy. Geez, think, would you?” Dean said, shaking his head as if it should be obvious.

“Actually, you won’t need another psychic. Here’s the name and address of the man you’re looking for,” Cas told them as he’d flashed on the information when Dean waved his hand around. “Once you’ve used the information, it’s no longer a conflict for us to, uh, ‘bang’, as you put it,” Cas told Dean with a smirk.

“Huh,” Dean said contemplating Cas’ words. “Like I said, Sammy, you gotta go now.”

“I – what?” Sam asked, voice going up in pitch. “Are you seriously kicking me out so you can get laid? 15 minutes ago you wouldn’t even acknowledge you weren’t straight! Now you’re gonna ditch me to have sex with the male psychic you just met?”

“Yep,” Dean told him, without a trace of the guilt or shame Cas had felt previously. Then Dean gave a cocky grin and Cas felt his attraction spike up, which he hadn’t known was possible. “What can I say? He’s super hot.” Then Dean leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially. “But don’t worry, Sammy. I hear he’s got a cute brother for you.”

He was still laughing when he turned and walked back toward the den they’d vacated, not even waiting for Cas to catch up. Sam looked at Cas in confusion and exasperation. Cas shrugged and said, “His name’s Gabriel. I’ll have him call you.” Then he followed Dean, his smirk firmly back in place as he heard the front door shut behind him.


	2. Smut Part The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tells Dean they need a shower before they can get dirty. Dean turns into a hot, soapy mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you asked for another, smutty chapter of this. And today, suddenly, the mojo was there. For all those other fics that I am neglecting, I'm sorry. I am also sorry that I tagged this E from the jump because I don't know why I thought it needed that. I mean, I tagged no smut, so... habit, perhaps? Anyway, this is not the smut. This is the lead up to the smut. Because this is already over 1000 words by itself. So I am splitting it. The second chapter will come (heh) soon, promise.

Dean had felt pretty confident in front of his brother, but when he and Cas headed for the back, all his bravado seemed to leave him at once. He wondered if Cas could sense it. He supposed the chances were good that Cas could just look at him and tell. He knew he wasn’t the best at hiding his emotions from his face.

“There’s no need to be nervous,” Cas said, reaching out for Dean’s hand.

Whatever Dean had intended to reply, it was lost when Cas put a hand on his hip and dragged them closer together. Instead, he whispered, “Will you fuck me?”

Cas gave him a shrewd look. “Have you ever even had _anything_ back there? I guess I’m asking: do you actually want anal sex? Or do you just think that’s the only way for two men to have sex?”

“No, I know there’s... I’ve fantasized about it. Ab-about getting, uh... You know.”

A slow, predatory smile spread across Cas’ face. “About getting fucked?” he asked in a low voice, emphasizing the last word and getting within millimeters of Dean’s mouth as he said it.

“Y-yes.”

“Say it,” Cas whispered against his lips. Then he brushed his lips along Dean’s jaw, featherlight. “Say what you want me to do to you.” The last was murmured in Dean’s ear.

Being this close to Cas was driving him insane. He’d never wanted another human being this much in his life. He didn’t generally work this hard for sex, or willingly do as he was told. Cas, though... Cas made him want to kneel and heel. “I want-I want you to fuck me. _Please_.”

Cas instantly pulled back and clapped his hands, suddenly all business. “All right, then. First things first. You need a shower. A very thorough one.”

Dean frowned. “Um, okay.” He was thrown by Cas’s attitude, but then suddenly the psychic was back in his face.

“Don’t worry. I’ll help.”

Cas pulled Dean in for another face-melting kiss. Dean had had his fair share of kisses, and he’d even given up control in plenty of them to some rather forceful women. The way Cas kissed, though, it was different. It felt like his mouth and his crotch were both being conquered at the same time. For a moment, Dean got too inside his head and thought back to his first kiss and how badly he’d done. Then Cas growled against him and pulled away.

“Stop thinking so much. It’s very distracting.” Then his scowl softened into a small smile. “I’m glad you enjoy my technique. Try to just focus on that, okay?”

Dean cleared his throat. “Um, I’ll try, but... is there anyway for you to, I don’t know... turn that off? The mindreading thing?”

“Well, I’m actually doing what I normally do, but you think very loudly, so I’m still getting some of it. I can try harder, but you should know, it may affect my sexual skills.”

“No, it’s-it’s fine. Let’s go back to kissing.”

They kissed and petted and undressed their way to the bathroom. Cas pulled away long enough to turn on the shower, but he left one hand on Dean’s skin as if he couldn’t bear to be physically disconnected for those few seconds. It made Dean giddy.

“I’ve never felt so out of control of my body before,” Cas said when he had Dean back in his arms. “I feel compelled to touch you as much as possible. I think if I were able to get as close to you as my body seems to want, our skin would fuse”

“Feel it too, Cas. Never wanted anybody like this. Never been this hard without even being touched.”

No sooner were the words out of Dean’s mouth than Cas was dragging his own cock against Dean’s erection in a filthy, mindblowing slide. Dean’s lower body contracted involuntarily, like a mini version of an orgasmic spasm.

“In the shower,” Cas whispered against Dean’s mouth before attacking it with his own again.

Somehow, tongues entwined, they made their way into the tub and behind the curtain. The water bounced off Cas’s shoulders and misted across Dean for only a moment before Cas spun them around. Cas’s slender fingers grabbed a bar of what looked like handmade soap and swiped it across Dean’s small thatch of pubic hair to get it lathering. Then he proceeded to scrub every inch of Dean’s body. Dean was pretty sure most of it wasn’t necessary to the act of anal sex, and was mostly about Cas wanting to touch Dean’s over as much skin as he could. Dean had no objections.

Dean nearly came when Cas’s soapy, perfect grip slid over his shaft and his other hand slipped over, under, and around his balls. Only Cas whispering in his ear and asking him not to kept it from happening. Normally, he had good stamina. In fact, sometimes lately, it had been harder to have an orgasm and he’d been lasting almost _too_ long. Not today.

Then Cas whirled him around so that he was face first against the wall. “Spread your legs a bit, please.”

Cas lathered across his shoulders and down his back, then finally reached the globes of his ass. Strong fingers kneaded into the muscles and opened his cheeks, exposing him rhythmically. A soapy hand made clinical pass between Dean’s cheeks, just ghosting over his hole at first and concentrating on the skin to either side. Then Cas rinsed his hand and Dean’s ass and soaped up again. There was nothing particularly clinical about his movements now. And Dean’s puckered opening was not neglected in the slightest.

Without warning, Cas stopped touching him completely. “Okay, rinse off while I soap up and I’ll join you again in just a moment.”

Dean rinsed, feeling emotional whiplash. Before he could step out, however, Cas pulled him in for another passionate kiss. Dean felt even more whiplash.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I’m unused to so much input and when I get overwhelmed, I tend to shut down. I’m trying to overcome it, but I’m not doing very well. I don’t mean to push you away.”

Dean pulled him in for another kiss. “You could just say ‘I need a minute,’ you know.”

He stepped out of the shower then and pulled a towel off the stack Cas had placed on the hamper. He was getting more excited by the minute, emotional whiplash or no. Having Cas touch his ass had been a revelation, and he couldn’t wait for more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THREE DAYS TILL BOOK RELEASE!* So excited. Just had a birthday too. All kinds of awesome stuff happening lately (and some not so awesome, but I shall focus only on the positive!).  
> So, how've YOU been? I've missed you ♥♥♥
> 
>  
> 
> *Follow [my author blog](http://jamiedeanwrites.tumblr.com) for details xD


	3. smut part the second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean had fantasized about it, but he'd never imagined how it could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!
> 
> People with heart conditions may wish to consult their doctor before reading smut. Women who are nursing or pregnant should take precaution when reading smut. People reading smut at work may experience acute embarrassment and arousal, similar to that of a sub with a humiliation!kink. Others may experience extreme euphoria, inability to make eye contact with family members, inexplicable delight or arm cramps. Please smut responsibly.

Dean stood next to the bed, feeling a little like he had too many hands and nowhere to put them. Cas was digging through his dresser for supplies. Dean’s suggestion that he use his powers to locate them had earned him a glare. One which Dean could admit had turned him on more than a little. Cas was hot when he was feeling smitey.

“Ah, here they are! I apologize, it’s... well, it’s been a little while since I brought anyone back here and I’ve rearranged the room recently. Forgot where I put them.” He held up the condoms and lube, smiling.

Dean started to relax again. “No problem.” Then he remembered exactly what he had asked for and started getting nervous again.

“Dean,” Cas said, stepping closer and placing the items on the bed, so that he could take Dean’s hand. “You don’t have to worry. I will take excellent care of you, I promise. We don’t have to try it at all, of course. Or we can try and, if you don’t like it, we can stop and do something else. Or stop all together. This is your call.”

The small circles Cas’s thumb was rubbing on his wrist were soothing him. “I’d like to try, anyway. We can stop if I don’t want it once we’ve started?” He knew, really, but he needed to hear it again.

“Dean, we can stop at any time you say. We can stop anything we are doing, not just trying anal sex. I would never, ever try to force or even coerce you into something you didn’t want.” He slid a hand onto Dean’s waist and got close enough to whisper in Dean’s ear. “Why do you think I asked you to tell me you wanted me to fuck you? Consent is _sexy_.” The last word ended with Dean’s ear being suckled into Cas’s mouth.

“Want you to fuck me, Cas,” Dean managed to whisper through a fresh flood of hormones. “Want it so bad.”

Cas growled and nipped at Dean’s neck. “You have no goddamned right to be this sexy. Fuck.” He kissed Dean thoroughly once more, then pulled back slightly, eyes black with want. “Get up on the bed. All fours. Ass toward me.”

Dean eagerly climbed up, trying not to feel vulnerable as he exposed himself to Cas’s gaze. He kept his head up, eyes looking for anything to light on to hold his focus away from how much trust he was putting in a man he’d just met.

“Fuck, I changed my mind,” Cas said, climbing up after Dean. “Lie face down, head on your hands.”

Dean immediately felt more relaxed. Then Cas began to cover him in kisses. The machismo part of him wanted to protest, but the real Dean, the one that sought out one night stands mostly as a way to be touched, reveled in it and celebrated. Hadn’t he always secretly wanted this, deep down? To be worshiped like this by loving lips and hands? And _oh._ Oh, God, that _tongue_. Dean had never been licked with so much enthusiasm.

And then Cas’s hands were spreading him open and that tongue slid expertly across his rim and he thought he might lose his mind completely.

“Fuck, Cas! Oh, my God, that’s... aw, fuck.”

Sentences were no longer an option. Dean’s world narrowed down until it was nothing more than the warm, wet caress of a tongue against his hole and the throbbing want in his belly and groin. Cas made sounds of pleasure against him, but he barely heard. The vibrations of the sounds on the other hand, he felt those, and they excited him even further.

“So good, so fucking good, yes, _fuck_.”

He wondered briefly if he could come this way, but then the tongue slid away—he only let out a small whine and not the sob he really wanted to—and then a gentle finger took its place. He was probed lightly, slender digit slipping in and out of him in soft thrusts. Cas added another finger after a moment, whispering sweet, soothing nothings at Dean about relaxing and doing well and Dean didn’t know what else. His whole body felt melted—except his rock of a dick. It was getting uncomfortable to keep it underneath him.

“Up on your knees now, can you do that for me?”

It took him a couple of tries, since his limbs had forgotten how to function during the centuries Cas had been eating and working his ass, but he finally made it. Cas went right back to fingering him open, this time with even more lube to smooth the way. And then—

“Aw, fuck!”

—Cas hit him just right and Dean thought he _would_ come, right then, just from how good it felt.

“More, fuck, more!”

“Okay, I think you’re ready,” Cas said, continuing to work at Dean until the application of a condom required withdrawing his fingers. “Relax as much as you can, all right? I’ll go slow.”

Dean felt the pressure of Cas’ warm cock against him and felt a little tingle of excitement. Then Cas pressed forward. There was a mild pain and then—

“Nope! No, stop, stop, it hurts.”

—a much sharper one.

Cas hastily withdrew, running a soothing hand down Dean’s back. “I’m so sorry, Dean! Do you want to stop completely or just try something else?”

Dean thought about how damned good he’d felt up until the last moment. Then he thought about the width of the cock between Cas’s legs.

“Dude, I think you just underestimated the size of that tool you’re packing. Why don’t you work me open some more and try again?”

Cas continued stroking Dean’s back. Then he walked around the bed and kissed Dean again, until Dean’s muscles once more turned mostly to jelly.

“You’re right. I don’t think I compensated enough for your lack of experience. I’m sorry. I’ll be much more thorough this time.”

And he was. More careful too, asking between each finger if Dean was all right. At first, Dean worried that the pain was going to linger, but after Cas had worked a single finger inside him for a minute or so, Dean no longer felt the sting. Two fingers didn’t bring it back and Dean could feel himself begin to melt again.

“God, it feels good. Always wanted to try it, but I never knew it could feel like this.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it. Adding a third finger now. I’ll take it easy.”

Dean barely felt the stretch. Cas’s fingers kept hitting the sweet spot and taking him to a higher place, where he was no thought and all sensation. He’d though that place was a myth, regardless of how great sex had been in the past.

After a few minutes or a few years, Cas said, “All right, I’ve got three fingers inside you and they’re spread apart. I think you’re really ready this time. How do you feel?”

“Want you to fuck me, Cas.” He sounded like he’d been crying. He didn’t care. Every cell in his body felt alive with pleasure.

He could hear Cas add more lube to the condom and then he felt that pressure once again. As it slipped inside, he made himself relax. Cas stayed still for long moments, pressing inside by millimeters at a time. Dean waited for pain, but it never came again. Then suddenly, he realized Cas was starting to move in and out of him in slow, shallow thrusts.

It felt good. It felt better than anything had ever felt in the history of—

“Touch yourself, Dean,” Cas commanded breathlessly.

—ever. Dean did and the world exploded. He was already on the verge of orgasm before he’d made more than a few strokes. His body was coated in sweat. His left arm trembled as it held him aloft for his right arm to work over his straining cock.

“Not going to last long. Are you close?” Cas’s voice sounded wrecked. His movements were already losing rhythm.

“Fuck, so close. Fuck me harder. Please.”

Dean sped up his hand, unable to hold himself back. It all felt too good. As Cas pounded into him, Dean stroked so hard and fast his arm burned, but he didn’t care. Didn’t stop. He felt the orgasm building and it felt somehow bigger than all previous orgasms. As if it started deeper inside him and was spreading further.

“Yes! Yes! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh_ -ahh-ahhh!”

He came, splattering the bed, his chest, and even the bottom of his chin with his warm release. Cas hadn’t stopped. He was pistoning in and out of Dean hard and fast now, all rhythm lost. The sounds he made were inhuman. Then he groaned and bucked hard, until he was buried fully and just trying to do the impossible and get deeper. His voice got higher for a moment and then he stilled, breathing heavily. He slowly pulled out, both of them collapsing onto the bed.

Dean watched, barely aware, as Cas carefully removed his condom and set it aside on the table at the foot of the bed. Then Cas scooted closer and pulled Dean against his chest.

“Post-coital cuddling reduces the chances of the endorphin drops common after orgasm. We should lie here for a few minutes and relax.”

Dean felt too boneless to argue. He felt so sleepy and so good at the moment, that he didn’t know how he could feel bad again, but he’d had enough post-orgasmic comedowns to know Cas was right. So, though they were really strangers, they held each other in the afterglow. They kept holding each other as the afterglow waned and, had they not been regulating each others’ breathing and heart rate with their embrace, would have threatened at another time to make them feel awkward, anxious, and full of doubts.

“So,” Cas said suddenly, startling Dean. “Your first time being with a man, and your first time trying anal. Thoughts?”

Dean snorted, then full on laughed. “It was fucking awesome.” He cleared his throat. “After we get some food, you think we could try it again?”

Just before he pulled him in for another kiss, Cas said, “Eating’s overrated.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm. Please indulge my praise!kink, lovelies. Haven't I been good to you? ♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! So excited about the new book! 
> 
> Are you following [my author blog](http://jamiedeanwrites.tumblr.com)?
> 
> Say hi! I live and breathe comments and kudos. ♥


End file.
